Untold Secret
by Felfrin
Summary: The ghosts are free and roaming the world. Vampyrs and Wicca! The end... soon to come... will be different... will be AWESOME! Okay, so the 15th chapter is done and it's been awhile, but I'm gonna try to get back to work on it.
1. Freedom

This is my first story. tell me what you think of it and all. Thx. ^_^ (I don't own them)  
  
Shattered glass and sparks are the only objects to be seen in the grass around what had only moments ago been the Ocularis Infernum. Twelve ghosts have been released into the world once more. to pass on or wreak havoc in their original haunts. Of course. what kind of a story would this be if they all passed on and everyone else lived happily ever after? Eleven out of twelve ghosts are out to inflict the same pain they have to eternally endure upon the living. They're not all evil. just troubled.. Pained and scarred deeply by their bad judgement in life. However, that was then. and this isn't.  
  
"There are so many things I don't understand. There are so many feelings I have that I never had in life. I don't understand them. I always have angry thoughts. a force that wants to kill. A hunger." Dana trailed off.  
  
"Really? I had all of those feelings in life, too," Ryan said and then laughed crazily.  
  
"I guess it comes with bein' a ravin' lunatic," The Hammer replied.  
  
"I never felt that way. not in life I didn't. I just. loved men. I loved to use them. I loved to play with their hearts. I mean, I tried to fall in love like they did, but it just never came. I never wanted to murder anybody until I was killed, though. I almost thought I loved him. I cared for him," Susan reminisced.  
  
"You had the perfect life. beauty and riches and love. You didn't have to love anybody. it was a choice you could make. look at me," Dana said.  
  
"Dammit, girl! You're beautiful! In life you were beautiful! Even more beautiful than Susan! Suck it up and stop searching for compliments!" The pilgrimess yelled.  
  
"Okay." Dana whispered. walking away.  
  
"Come on, drop it all! You're beautiful. Susan was a girl who trusted the wrong guy and she will always be hideously ugly! I've had enough of this female drama shit!" Royce cried angrily. "Let's just go out and destroy!"  
  
"If you were living I would tear you apart, boy!" The pilgrimess spat at Royce.  
  
"I quit!" They hear the nanny scream from inside the ruins.  
  
"So many people to kill! See me at the junkyard!" Breaker cried.  
  
With that, they leave the ruins of the glass house and go to. what seems to be reflecting on the past. There is one who is a bit sensitive to his past. One careless mistake is what killed him. Putting his baseball on the line, his friendships. and possibly love? 


	2. Hunger

"There's gotta be someone out at a football stadium late at night!" Susan screamed angrily. The urge to kill had gone deeper into her than she ever could've possibly imagined. She didn't understand the urge; but it was almost exactly like being addicted to drugs. All she could think about was wrapping a rope around some helpless person's neck, preferably a male, and watching excitedly as he fought while the life drained out of him. She wanted to watch him slowly and painless suffocate as the rope dug into their skin. Until their face turning purple and their veins popped out and they began to have a seizure. She wanted more than anything to kill someone in the same way that she had been killed.  
  
"Be patient and you'll get your kill. I know it eats at you, I can feel it too. I can't stay here. I have to go somewhere else. Somewhere more satisfying. I want to be here when you bury the twitching corpse under the fifty-yard line, though. That should be thrilling," Dana said, slowly fading into nothing, before she disappeared altogether. Being a ghost sure was convenient at times.  
  
____________________________________________  
  
"This burns! What is it! Why do I hurt so much!" Billy complained, in the same spoiled manner he had as a living child.  
  
"Oh hush child! You're starving for a good kill. That's simply it. Trust me boy. There are many ignorant people. Many careless people, in this world. You will be able to kill at least one; and very soon, I am sure of that," Margaret, the dire mother, said.  
  
"Food Momma! Feed me more!" Harold, the great child, cried. She fed her son until he was quiet and somewhat content. Both boys were eager to kill. Both were eager to be the first to kill. Both were very spoiled. Harold was used to having everything handed to him. His mother had never made him feed himself and he always got his way. Then there was Billy. He always got his own way and had a terrible temper. Lucky for Margaret, two humans could be heard in the distance. It sounded like two males having a heated conversation about something. Margaret hushed both children and listened attentively in the direction the noise was coming from.  
  
"Our president has done nothing but clean up after that good-for-nothing democrat since he's been in office!" One with short dark hair and long sideburns cried.  
  
"Economy was the best when that 'good-for-nothing democrat' was in office! We weren't in war while he was in office! Everything was peaceful!" The one with the long blonde hair yelled back.  
  
"This country wouldn't be here anymore if it weren't for-" He cut himself off when he saw the three standing in front of him. The other froze and stared ahead in terror. Margaret grinned innocently at both of them.  
  
"Time to play," She said calmly to the two boys. With that, they smiled with delight and began advancing toward the two men.  
  
The men turned around and ran in the direction from which they'd come. However, ghosts are much faster. being able to disappear and reappear and all, so the men had no chance. Billy did not shoot his bow and arrow, but rather. he stabbed the blonde guy in the leg with the front of the arrow. The guy cried out in pain and fell to the ground. Then the boy shot the arrow with the bow into the man's chest; but not into his heart. The iron like smell of blood reached the boy's nostrils and he inhaled scent as though it were the scent of cookies in the oven. Billy smiled wildly.  
  
"Wanna play?" Billy asked in a sinister voice.  
  
"No! No! Please God! No!" The blonde man cried in pain and fear.  
  
"Oh well. Stand up!" He commanded the man to do.  
  
"I can't!" He cried back.  
  
"Stand NOW!" He shouted. The man attempted to stand and as he begun to fall, Billy lifted him roughly and faced him in the opposite direction. "Now don't move, or it will be far more painful than what it has to be." The man stood with his back to Billy, whimpering and praying to God with his eyes squeezed shut and his teeth clenched. His face was twisted in pain and tears were streaming down his cheeks.  
  
"Ready! Aim! FIRE!" Billy shot an arrow through the back of the man's head. There was only one short high-pitched squeal as the man fell to the ground in one limp pile. Billy smiled with satisfaction and looked around. There were pieces of the other man lying all around where Harold had cut him up with his axe. The smell of blood was intoxicating. This had to be the most beautiful sight in the world.  
  
"Wonderful." Margaret whispered. "Now come to me boys. It is time to go before someone else comes."  
  
"I don't wanna!" Billy whined.  
  
"Now! Do as I say! Do you want to get trapped by some crazy old man like Cyrus Kriticos again?" She asked harshly.  
  
"No." Billy mumbled. They left to go meet the others in the junkyard of which had once been the home of Breaker Mahoney.  
  
_________________________________________  
  
"Did you satisfy the hunger?" Dana asked no one in particular.  
  
"It's never satisfied!" Ryan cried.  
  
"Did everyone get a kill?" Dana snarled, the words dripping with sarcasm.  
  
"If I hadn't then I wouldn't be here!" Ryan snapped back. Dana vehemently hissed at him and he clawed at her in response.  
  
"The boys did! They each got one, they did! It was wonderful! You should have seen it! There was blood and body parts scattered everywhere! After that, there was no need for me to kill!" Margaret exclaimed, indicating her son and Billy proudly.  
  
"There's a boy buried under the football stadium!" Susan cried excitedly. "He turned this bluish color and his veins popped out and his eyes almost bulged right out of his head! It was the most fun I've had since I called little Bobby into the basement!"  
  
"See the blood on the windshield of that car?" Breaker asked, pointing in the direction of which he was talking about. "That's fresh. From a girl. Prostitute I believe. I cut her in half in the door. The blood squirted onto it. Then I took both halves and put them in the trunk. Go look if you'd like; her muscles might still be spasming."  
  
"Whore!" Ryan exclaimed, laughing insanely.  
  
"Why are we all here? We can split up, go back to our homes. I'd rather not have a constant reminder that I was locked in a basement with a bunch of other tortured souls," Royce said bitterly.  
  
"And what did you kill, Prince?" The Pilgrimess, Isabella, asked slyly.  
  
"I didn't kill shit! I didn't try to and I didn't plan to!" Royce shouted.  
  
"Man! What the heyl is yo problem?" The Hammer, George Barkley, questioned.  
  
"Don't worry about it, okay? I'm going back to where I came from. Come if you'd like, but I'd rather you didn't," Royce said to all.  
  
"Follow him, shall we?" Isabella asked the others as Royce disappeared.  
  
"There's no need to spoil our fun! If he isn't going to kill then there's more for me!" Ryan exclaimed, laughing hysterically.  
  
"I think I may as well. There's nothing for me here. I can't really kill. I mean I could, but it's a lot harder for me than it is for you," The Torso, Jimmy Gambdino, said to them all. He then disappeared to follow Royce to a town where baseball and drag racing had once been the only ways of life.  
  
"Any others?" Breaker asked the remaining eight. All were silent, reflecting on their fruitful night. 


	3. Ruins

As soon as Royce had come back to his hometown, he had become very dazed and confused. It wasn't how he remembered it. Not at all.  
  
"You lived here? This is the place you're so proud of? Did you live in a pile of ashes or something? Your baseball field is FLAMIN'!" Jimmy exclaimed in his twisted form of humor. He was sitting on what appeared to be a charred tree stump with his head sitting on the ground next to his body.  
  
"Shut up! This can't be it! What's happened?!" Royce cried angrily. "And why are you here?"  
  
"You offered. You said, 'I'm going back to where I came from. Come if you'd like, but I'd rather you didn't.' Well I decided to come," Jimmy replied slyly.  
  
"That wasn't really an offer. But it doesn't really matter. You're here now, to bother the hell out of me, I'm sure," Royce said.  
  
"Why are you so damn angry? You're dead. You drove yourself over the edge. It's not like I tied myself in a plastic bag and cut my head off. And then cut my legs off. But I'm not bitter," Jimmy explained.  
  
"Didn't you kill the guy that did that to you?" Royce asked.  
  
"Damn straight I killed him! I wasn't gonna-" Jimmy was cut off by a quick flash of something or possibly someone.  
  
"What was that?" Royce cried. There was another flash. This time they saw that this was something resembling a human.  
  
"Who's there?" Jimmy called out in the direction of which the flash had been seen both times. There was a strange glow by the trees that were still standing. They began advancing toward it.  
  
"There's nothing to be afraid of. Except for maybe him. He is a bit hideous, isn't he?" Royce said to the something; or the nothingness.  
  
"You're not the pretty boy you used to be either, Greaser," Gambdino said to Royce. Whatever was back there seemed to be breathing heavily.  
  
"We don't plan on hurting you. I used to live here. Umm; when I was living, that is," Royce said.  
  
"That's not helping! Oh yeah! 'I'm a dead guy. I'm not going to hurt you but half of my body is all mangled. I'm carrying around this baseball bat that I got to crack someone in the back of the head with already tonight. But I'm not going to hurt you, so you can come out.' I'm sure that one's gonna work," Jimmy mimicked Royce sarcastically. There was a stomach turning snap in the trees just then. There was then what sounded like gurgling and grunting.  
  
Royce burst into the woods just then to see something that he'd never believed, let alone expected to see. There was a woman with her eyes rolled back in her head. Apparently dead. That scene he was used to. However, the girl that had her teeth sunk into the other girl's neck was not something he was used to. When she looked at him, he was even more confused. The eyes glowed. They were empty and evil. The face was distorted, but she seemed so; he didn't know; she looked like the world to him.  
  
"What the hell is this?" Royce cried out. The girl then hissed at him, revealing her fangs and then she rushed at him and disappeared in a strong wind that, even as a spirit, forced him backward.  
  
After Royce regained his balance, he went over to the girl to find out what her condition was. She was still warm, but when he felt for a pulse, there was none. So this girl, who ever she was, had been murdered by what appeared to have been a vampire. 'But that's crazy!' He thought. 'Even as a ghost, I don't believe in vampires! That can't be right. There are strange things in this world, but there can't be something THAT strange.' 'THERE CAN!' A voice screamed in his head. It was raspy and whether it was male or female, he could not tell. Even as a ghost, he was starting to get a bit spooked. He'd loved the thrill of killing; of being able to hit Rafkin in the head with a baseball bat. But now, the sight of that girl, and the overwhelming fear that was slowly going through his enter body was just too much. If he'd been human, he would've thrown up just then. He backed up from the girl and went back to where The Torso was waiting for him.  
  
"That was amazing! There was this black wind with two glowing yellow circles in it! It blew right threw me! There was the hissing noise it made; that wasn't too thrilling. I've seen a lot, but I've never seen something like that!" Jimmy exclaimed when he saw Royce approaching.  
  
"Yeah, great. Just absolutely amazing. This isn't home, this is Hell. Everything has been torched to the ground and there's that crazy vampire bullshit!" Royce shouted.  
  
"Calm down. Things happen. You didn't think your perfect little town was going to stay perfect forever did you? Everything changes. If there was no change, then where the hell would we be?"  
  
"Right. Anyway, what was it you were saying about that son of a bitch that killed you?" Royce changed the subject.  
  
"I was saying that I killed him. I wasn't going to let that asshole run free!" The Torso was overjoyed to be talking about his glory.  
  
"How did it happen? Your killing him; that is," Royce was willing to feed The Torso's pride and ego, as long as he could temporarily take his mind off the damage of his home.  
  
"I waited. I followed him around for months. I waited until he felt guilty and his conscience ate at him. I waited until he was on the verge of suicide. Took awhile though, being he was a gambler and a mob leader and all that. But anyway, then, at the perfect moment, I showed myself to him. He damn near had a heart attack. He thought he was going mad; seeing things. That was until I said, 'Do you remember me? Remember what you did to me? I wasn't looking for trouble. I was naïve and I guess maybe I deserved something; maybe even what I got. Gambling with strangers isn't too intelligent I realize now. But you deserve more than I could ever give you. You don't deserve to live, that's for god damn sure.' He tried to run. But you can't run from ghosts. I followed him, flashing here and there. Then I found his axe. Cut his right leg off, I did. Then I let him bleed for a while. He begged me for mercy. 'Please don't kill me! I didn't mean to do it!' Can you believe he would say something like that? So I cut off his other leg. Then, after doing that, I put my head on his chest and looked him right in the eyes. They were full of anger and hatred; fear and self-loathing. 'You didn't mean to kill me? You didn't mean to cut me up and wrap all of my individual pieces in plastic? You didn't mean to throw me in the ocean? I wonder how it would've been had you meant to do it.' What I did then was probably unnecessary, but I did it anyway. I cut off his third leg and his balls. I knew how much that must've hurt and I was starting to get a little soft, so I just ended his misery and cut his head off. I had to give the cops something creative to find, though. He had trash bags under his sink, so I put all of his pieces into one bag. And I just left the axe in the middle of the kitchen floor. Then I put the bag under the sink and left it all. That's how he was found a couple days later, too. I think they're still searching for the murderer. And that's my revenge. It's quite wonderful. Possibly overwhelming for some, but wonderful all the same," Jimmy concluded.  
  
"I guess the only time I've ever had revenge or felt the glory of it was when I got to hit Rafkin that one time. I would've gotten him a few other times, too. Of course, if the glass hadn't been in the way. He came down to the basement as the power guy. He leaned up against my glass and everything. But I couldn't hit him. I wanted to knock his head off. I was so pissed that he'd helped to trap me in that basement," Royce said. "Then I hit him right next to his temple. He couldn't see me, but that damn Nanny put on the glasses and told him where to dodge until the glass came up and he got away." He thought for a few seconds. "Then him and Arthur came down, but they carried a piece of glass. They pushed me right into the wall. I was squeezed between two pieces of glass, so all I could do was leave. Yup. Those were the only times and they were all in the same night."  
  
"Maybe we should go have a look at the ruins. Maybe you can see if there are any signs of life still here," Gambdino decided.  
  
"Yeah, I guess that would work. But I wonder if there would be any sign of life from about sixty years ago. Maybe some signs of what happened to my friends and family," Royce thought out loud.  
  
"Maybe we should check the cemetery. There is one in this town, right?"  
  
"Yeah. There should be at least one still here. I want to go by my old house first, though," Royce said, walking in the direction of the town. He peered down from the hill they were standing on. It didn't look like there was much remaining. There was charred grass and lots of dirt all over the place. If anything was still standing, such as the trees, it was covered in ashes from everything that had burned around it. From that hill, he could see the cemetery, though. It seemed to still be there. This saddened him greatly. That meant that his home had been completely burned to the ground because from that hill, he remembered, the old high school and his house and had both been in the way of the view of the cemetery.  
  
"Are we ready to go?" Jimmy asked.  
  
"Yeah. But we're going to go ahead and cut the stop to the house and go directly to the graveyard," Royce said, emotionlessly. He was having trouble digesting these devastating changes.  
  
"Everything gone?"  
  
"Except for the cemetery," Royce informed him.  
  
"Alright, let's go ahead and get down there, then," Jimmy said, sounding motivated.  
  
"Yeah. And, um, one question?"  
  
"Sure, what's that?"  
  
"When did we start getting along?" Royce asked, somewhat playfully. They then made their way to the cemetery. Jimmy went the fast way, disappearing and reappearing in the destination. However, Royce wanted to walk and let it all sink in. The vampire; the ashes; the absolute nothing that was not what he'd remembered leaving behind. His home was in ruins and he was going to find out what had happened and for what reasons. 


	4. Sight

The ghosts had talked about Royce and Jimmy for a little while before they decided to continue on with the telling of their 'feeding the hunger'. There was only one ghost who had yet to tell his story.  
  
"And you, Jackal. How was your kill?" Susan asked. Ryan's eyes lit up as he recalled the agony of his latest victim.  
  
"It's been so long. I felt so strong. Refreshed. The screams are still ringing in my ears," Ryan said excitedly.  
  
"Explain. I would love to hear your sadistic story," Dana said.  
  
"Shut up, whore! I killed her! I bit and slashed and ripped. She screamed and cried and begged. It only made me bite harder!" Ryan laughed insanely. "First, I came up behind her and grabbed her with both hands around the neck. I dug my nails into her soft flesh! She cried out in horror and amazement, and of course PAIN! Then she turned around and looked at me. She saw my cage and my jacket and my face. She screamed louder than I remember any of the others screaming. It was thrilling! But there were others around, I had to stop the screaming. I covered her mouth with one hand and straddled her on the ground. I pinned her arms with my knees and I scratched at her face with my other hand. She began to cry, so I scratched at her eyes. Her tears were then filled with blood and she wriggled, trying to get free!" He then began to laugh sadistically, thinking back to that moment. "I gouged out her eyes and then I bit her neck! For a while I just lay there and sucked the blood from her neck. How I LOVE the taste of blood! The kicking was pissing me off, so I uncovered her mouth and just let her scream as I clawed at her chest and stomach and legs! She tried to hit me, but only hit the cage and began bleeding very quickly when her flesh was cut against the sharp metal! Somehow she managed to bite my hand. It pissed me off more than it hurt, so I slammed her against the cement until she was limp and lifeless! That bitch had so much pain! So much deserved pain!" His psychotic laughter echoed throughout the junkyard.  
  
_______________________________  
  
Walking to the cemetery, Royce was able to reflect on a lot of things from the past. His home was gone, that was the only thing he truly knew then. His world had been destroyed as if it were just nothing. He didn't know how or by what and he didn't know how long ago. He remembered drag racing. That had always been fun, no matter how dangerous it could potentially be. He remembered the adrenaline rush he got as he revved the engine at the starting line and the cheering. But that had gotten him killed. Then there was baseball. For the most part, baseball had been his life. He practiced almost everyday and if he didn't practice one day, he felt incomplete. He'd been the clean up batter ever since he'd started playing in little league when he was eight. When he came up to bat, bases loaded with two outs, top of the ninth, he always came through. He'd hit more grand slams in high school than anyone else had ever hit in the enter state. He played any position, but he was the star short stop and second string pitcher. Baseball had been good. Then there was Rayne. There wasn't a girl more gorgeous inside and out that he could think of. He'd been in love with her his enter life. She was a kindred spirit and she'd deserved the best. Her physical beauty was also great. She took care of him and she'd loved him with all of her heart. She'd told him not to go drag racing. But all of that was gone now. To where, he did not no, but he was hoping to find all of the answers that night.  
  
As Royce approached the cemetery, he heard Jimmy reading from something that was all too familiar to him. "Royce Andrew Clayton Final Homerun 1922- 1941 Loved By All R.I.P."  
  
"Oh yes, I remember that all too well. I read that so many times and for so many years, just so that maybe one day it would sink in. I guess maybe it did when the fury and the hunger got to me and I started killing innocent people. That was about thirty years after I died, though," Royce said.  
  
"Nice head stone. Whose idea was it?" Jimmy asked as he ran his hand along the words.  
  
"My parents. My baseball coach. My girlfriend."  
  
"Girlfriend? I don't think I've ever heard you mention her," Jimmy said.  
  
"No, I hadn't! I hadn't planned on it, either. I tried to forget!" Royce's anger was starting to boil.  
  
"I'm sorry. I didn't know it would still hurt that much," Jimmy said apologetically. He was sincere, not sarcastic.  
  
"It doesn't hurt! It pisses me off!" Royce cried. But the truth was, the pain was more than he could handle, even sixty years later. Physical pain, that was something he was used to. He'd built endurance against that kind of thing. However, emotional pain was something he'd never had until he began to burn in that car. He shuddered.  
  
"C'mon. I thought we were going to find some signs of what could've happened," Jimmy said.  
  
"Alright. Let's have a look around then. I guess you would try to look for tombstones that look newer than mine. But I don't know. Maybe they got cheap and started recycling them after I died or something," Royce was letting his mind wander and was thinking up crazy ideas.  
  
"Sure. Who's Abigail Clayton?" Jimmy asked, pointing at a head stone.  
  
"That's my grandmother. She died before me. Look for Roger and Maria," Royce instructed. They then began looking at all of the different head stones, searching for names. "Wow. Lefty McGregor died about six months after I did. He was our pitcher. I never thought he would die young," Royce thought out loud.  
  
"Why'd they call him 'Lefty' and not you, too? You're a lefty, ain'tcha?" Jimmy asked, looking over the tombs.  
  
"Yeah, I'm a lefty. I don't know why they never called me 'Lefty'. I guess it just didn't stick or something," Royce said. "Have you noticed that most of these people died about six months after I did?"  
  
"Did you die in May?" Jimmy asked.  
  
"Yep. May 3rd. Why?"  
  
"Because most of these people died in November or December or January. Was there a blizzard or a flu bug or something? And if you stayed around here, then why didn't you notice?" Jimmy interrogated.  
  
"I didn't stay around! I came and looked at the tomb and that was all! I-" Royce was cut off when he tripped over something that was just slightly above the ground. He pushed the ashes off of what appeared to be another headstone.  
  
"What does it say?" Jimmy asked, as the one side of Royce's face became very serious.  
  
"It's a tomb to three people. It's my parents. And Rayne," He trailed off. "They died-on the same day. All three of them. It was the first of February."  
  
"That seems to be the last date that anyone was buried here."  
  
"I need rest." Royce's eyes began to water as a softer side of him started to show. "They died and I didn't know! I never saw anything but my tomb. I never noticed that everything had changed. But the buildings! The buildings were still there-- I-I'm tired. I can't deal with this now."  
  
"Yeah, I understand. Let's sleep here." They lye in the cemetery, right there, Royce on the grave of the people that mattered most to him, and Jimmy just on the ground above who ever happened to be resting under him.  
  
________________________  
  
The ghosts were all sleeping in the junkyard. Breaker lye on the tallest pile of cars that he could find while Susan and Dana slept in a car, Ryan slept on the hood and the others slept on the ground. Margaret slept in her son's lap, while Billy slept next to them. Isabella and George both slept in the crane. For the first time any of them could recall, the ghosts were dreaming. All except for The Hammer. While George thought he was dreaming, he was having a vision.  
  
'"This could be our chance to save the world!" A woman of about thirty said. All of the people around her, including herself, were wearing strange robes. Some were purple and others were red and they seemed to be made of velvet. These people seemed dark, but not evil.  
  
"That would be suicide, Kathleen!" A tall, skinny male in his mid- twenties said.  
  
"It's the only way." They all then walked away into the darkness.'  
  
It was quite strange, and it didn't seem to make much sense, so he just dismissed it and began to doze off began. However, his visions were not quite finished.  
  
'"We must destroy them!" A girl with long, reddish brown hair cried. She was quite beautiful and very pure. It didn't make sense that a girl like her would be surround by the creatures she was with. Most of them had distorted faces and fangs and glowing yellow eyes.  
  
"Why? It would take too much effort, darling," One of the older men said. His physical appearance was not like the many others with fangs and glowing eyes. He also looked human, and it didn't seem that he should be there either.  
  
"What if he finds out? What if we are destroyed? We must banish them first!" The girl cried.  
  
"No! It would take too much effort! He is not worth our time! He cannot harm us!" The man was getting very angry and his features began to alter. His forehead wrinkled and his eyes were now yellow and glowing. At the man's anger, the girl also became angry and her face altered as well. Now it was clear why these people were with those creatures.  
  
"Fine, damn it!" The girl finally gave in. "But, can I at least go and play with his mind? Hurt him a little?" The man laughed. "Of course you can." Just then, in the middle of all of these creatures, whatever they were, a form of smoke appeared. Inside the smoke was Royce, asleep in what appeared to be a cemetery. All of the creatures began laughing.'  
  
George shuddered and awoke. "We have to go help the boy," The Hammer whispered under his breath and then began to wake the others. 


	5. A Revelation

A/N: I hope you like the story so far! I think I've got it all planned out now! Hopefully you'll like the ending, but this is only the 5th chapter! Okay, please r&r and tell me whatcha think cuz this is still my 1st fanfic! So far, everyone has been really great. If not, I don't think I would still be writing! Okay, well, here it is! Enjoy! ^_^  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
The graveyard was very cold and hard, but the two ghosts were used to the cold and the pain, so it almost seemed like home there. For the longest time, home had been Cyrus' basement, though. This made it all a little more uncomfortable. In his sleep, Royce was dreaming of his past.  
  
'It was the senior prom. They had won the baseball game 8 to nothing and this was their celebration. Royce drove to Rayne's house to pick her up and take her to the school. He was wearing the only tux that he owned. She'd never seen him dressed up and he hoped she'd like it. He pulled up in front of her family's white two-story house. He jumped out of his car and ran to the door. Teeth, check. Hair, check. Everything straight. These were his thoughts as he rang the doorbell.  
  
Mrs. Johnson answered the door. "Oh Royce! Please come in! Rayne should be down in a moment. My do you look handsome." She smiled brightly at him. She seemed to be very impressed with his apparel.  
  
"Oh thank you! Only the best for Rayne."  
  
"Heard you boys won yesterday! Heard it was damn near a slaughter!" Mr. Johnson said, coming out of the family room. Royce laughed and shook hands with Mr. Johnson.  
  
"Yes, sir. Eight to zip. Lefty didn't walk one person and no one got on base," Royce explained. At that moment, Rayne appeared at the top of the stairs.  
  
Royce didn't think he'd ever seen an angel more beautiful. All he could do was stare at her radiant face. She smiled softly and began to descend.  
  
Rayne's reddish brown hair was pulled back in a twist and there was one spiral curl on each side of her face. Rayne wore a thin-strapped soft pink dress that flowed with her every move.  
  
"There is nothing more beautiful on this earth than you, Rayne Marie," Royce said to her as she reached the landing. He took her hand and smiled at her parents.  
  
"Yes," Rayne hissed. The tone of her voice caught Royce off-guard and he looked back at her. What he saw then made his eyes widen in horror.  
  
"Holy shit!" Royce cried. Rayne smiled at him.  
  
"What is it darling? Oh darn! Does the yellow not match the pink? I knew I should've worn a yellow dress in this dream! Oh well!" Rayne grabbed him and pulled him violently toward her.  
  
"What the hell are you, bitch! You're not my Rayne!" Royce cried. By then, the house and the parents were gone. Only Royce and Rayne remained in a black void.  
  
"I'm Rayne! Come on! Don't you remember me, baby?" The creature asked. She was the same monster that he'd seen earlier in the woods. Her eyes glowed yellow and her fangs gleamed in her distorted face. She then brought her face to his neck and pierced his skin with her fangs. She snapped his juggler and began to drink. Just then, Royce jerked.'  
  
Royce jolted up on the grave he was lying on. He looked around in the darkness, panting heavily. He looked to his left to see that Jimmy was still asleep. 'It must've just been a dream, then.' He thought.  
  
A dream. Yes, that's it. Just a dream.  
  
"Who the hell-what the hell are you?" Royce called into the night. The voice in his head laughed menacingly.  
  
"I'm a ghost and I want to sleep!" Jimmy answered. Royce looked to see The Torso sitting up, his head lying on the ground looking up at him.  
  
"Sorry. It's just, that there's something out there. I don't trust it. It can't be trusted. You stay here and try to go back to sleep. I want to find out what the hell it wants," Royce explained.  
  
"I'm not going to sleep until you find out what it is. But I'll stay here," Jimmy responded. Royce then walked in the direction of which the wind was coming. It came from the direction that they had yet to investigate.  
  
"I'm not sleeping until you reveal yourself. You may as well just come out because I can stay awake forever. I don't need sleep. Come on, then," Royce called out. He heard the laughter in his head.  
  
Fool! You know who-and what I am! I am Rayne-the Vampyr Princess!  
  
"You're not Rayne, bitch!"  
  
"But I am. Royce, don't you remember me?" The girl walked out of the shadows to reveal her face. It was in fact Rayne.  
  
"Rayne?! It's really you?" Royce ran to her excitedly. Rayne's face twisted then and she turned into the creature.  
  
"Yes! I've told you! I am Rayne-"  
  
The Vampyr Princess!  
  
"I love you. Haven't you missed me?" Royce asked. His heart was full of joy.  
  
Of course SHE missed you!  
  
"But I am not her! I am her body with her memories! I have no feelings but anger and lust you pathetic apparition!" Royce's face fell for a second before he became angry.  
  
"What the hell happened to you, Rayne?"  
  
I was sired. Of course, he killed your parents. Rayne tried to stop him. He liked her spunk-or, my spunk.  
  
"And now I am a child of the night! Your precious Rayne is gone!" With that, Rayne's body flew at Royce in the same way that it had his previous meeting with her earlier that night.  
  
We will meet again! But the only reason is your destruction!  
  
Royce walked back to the part of the cemetery where Jimmy still sat, waiting for his return.  
  
"You can sleep now," Royce said, distraught.  
  
"Right, chief," Jimmy said. He was smart not to ask any questions. He simply lay down and went to sleep. Royce sat and thought the rest of the night. He pondered his existence. There had to be a reason he'd come back. It couldn't just be to see this monster that had inhabited Rayne's body. He would find out a way to free her soul and be able to see her, as Rayne Marie Johnson once more. 


	6. Making a Decision

I'm not sure how long it will take me to get this not chapter finished. School just started for me and I've got a lot of demanding classes. But I'll try my hardest to get it up as soon as possible for all of you.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Okay, so let me get this straight," Isabella said. "You expect us to go to where ever the hell it is that The Prince and Torso are and save their asses because you know that something is trying to hurt them?" She gave George a look that seemed to ask, 'You disturbed my sleep for THIS?'  
  
"Can we kill her?" Ryan asked excitedly. "Can I rape the fucking whore?" His eyes lit up at the thought of having another victim.  
  
"Not that girl. There's others; lotsa others! More than one for each of us. Only thing is, if ya kill em, ya gotta chop they head off," George explained. It's not that he was eager to help Royce and Jimmy, it's just that he wanted to do something out of the ordinary. Killing vampires seemed to be as out of the ordinary as these ghosts were going to be able to get. However, the 11 ghosts are a special case, aren't they? Ryan laughed excitedly.  
  
"You have my vote!" The Jackal cried.  
  
"Vampires?" Dana asked.  
  
"Knife," George said.  
  
"Sure," Dana responded. It sounded different, so why not?  
  
"Do you, Pilgrimess?" George asked.  
  
"Let them burn in HELL!" Isabella spat in disgust. "This ugly hag will keep to herself!"  
  
"You're still bitter about that bullshit?" Breaker asked. "It was just a statement and he was pissed off anyway. It doesn't matter."  
  
"Am I countin you in?" George asked The Juggernaut.  
  
"It won't matter when I'm not there!" Isabella cried.  
  
"Yeah, I'll be there. Free kill!" Breaker said.  
  
"Who else?" George asked.  
  
"I am!" Susan shouted excitedly. "Vampires to KILL! I've never seen a real vampire before! I get to tie him up and cut his head off and everything!"  
  
"You an the kids, lady?" George asked Margaret.  
  
"Well. I would. But they're young, still. I don't believe they should be exposed to such things as vampires! There are plenty of you there!" Margaret said. She looked at both of the boys sympathetically. Billy looked at her angrily and attempted to stab her with the arrow that stuck through his forehead. However, he was very unsuccessful. Harold, on the other hand, respected anything that his mommy said.  
  
"I wanna go!" Billy whined. He looked at them all with pleading eyes.  
  
"Okay! Being that you're not my child, you can go. But do come back to me, okay dear?" Margaret said to Billy. She seemed to really care for the little boy.  
  
"Kay, thaz all. We goin now, aight?" George asked. They all nodded their heads and all but Margaret, Harold, and Isabella disappeared. 


	7. Getting Ready For War

Royce and Jimmy slept the rest of the night after the confrontation with the new Rayne. However, considering all of the events prior to that, there wasn't much night left when they went back to sleep. They woke up at the same time about two hours later.  
  
"Long night, huh?" Jimmy asked Royce. It was more of a rhetorical question, but he was looking for some response to start a conversation.  
  
"Yup. It's very dramatic," Royce said. Jimmy laughed, thinking back to when Dennis said that the night before. "What do you think's gonna happen?"  
  
"Whatcha mean by that?"  
  
"I mean with the vampire chick and all that. Should we tell the others? No, that's stupid. They don't give a fuck. I don't know. She said that she could destroy us."  
  
"We can destroy her."  
  
"How's that, Jimbo?"  
  
"Nix on the Jimbo, Prince," Jimmy said. "Haven't you ever read or heard myths about vampires?"  
  
"What's that?" The Hammer asked, suddenly appearing in the graveyard.  
  
"Well. There are different types. I don't remember what, but they were all mostly the same. You stab 'em in the heart with a wooden stake. Then you're supposed to cut their head off. After you do that, you're supposed to put garlic in their mouth and bury the body. That's supposed to kill the demon and release the soul," Jimmy explained.  
  
"There's more'n just Rayne," George said.  
  
"How do you know that?" Royce asked.  
  
"Visions. I gets 'em, too. They gonna kill ya'll. Had ta help. Brought more wit me, too."  
  
"What do you mean by more?" Jimmy asked curiously.  
  
"The others?" Royce asked hopefully.  
  
"All but Da Pilgrimess and Marg and Harry," George responded. At the mention of those three names, all of the other ghosts appeared in the graveyard as well.  
  
"Where are those whores?" Ryan shouted. "I want to kill!"  
  
"Only at night, creep!" Susan said to him. "The vampires only come out at night!"  
  
"Just like whores!" Ryan cried excitedly.  
  
"We've got to think of a plan," Dana said.  
  
"Yes," Breaker added. "A plan of attack. Ideas. Where are they staying?"  
  
"Probably the only building that's not burned down," Royce said. "That would be that way." He pointed in the direction that was still yet to be explored by the ghosts. "That's the only place there could be any buildings."  
  
"Let's start strategizing then, shall we?" Jimmy added.  
  
_______________________________  
  
"Rayne, darling, what did you do last night?" The Master of the vampires asked.  
  
"Nothing, sire. I tormented the boy some. He believes that I am still completely Rayne. You should've seen his heart sink when I turned," Rayne laughed.  
  
"What then, is THIS?" He cried angrily. A smoke formed, and in the middle, there were the eight ghosts. They were all sitting in a circle in the graveyard.  
  
"So that's how we're going to surround them?" Dana asked. The cloud then disappeared with the image of the ghosts.  
  
"They're planning on attacking US! How the HELL do they know where we are?!" He asked, his face distorting and his eyes turning red with anger, instead of yellow. Rayne cowered under his stare.  
  
"I-I didn't do anything!" Rayne cried. Again the cloud appeared, but this time to past events.  
  
"We will meet again! But the only reason is your destruction!" Rayne cried as she flew into the night. Once again, the cloud, along with the image disappeared.  
  
"You threatened him! I told you that we weren't going to fucking do anything!" He grabbed Rayne by the throat and lifted her from the ground. Her eyes filled with terror as she began to think what he could do to her. She choked and gurgled as she grabbed his arms and tried to pull him off of her.  
  
"I-I-meant nothing!" She rasped. He then threw her to the ground and turned his back on her.  
  
"Those ghosts are coming here to destroy us! We need a plan! We WILL destroy them now! We have no choice!" He began to walk away. "And Rayne."  
  
"Yes?" She asked softly, holding on to her throat.  
  
"You'd better hope that they kill you because if they don't, then I WILL!" He then stormed off.  
  
Being that it was day light, all of the other vampires were asleep, waiting for the night to come. The building they inhabited was run-down, however all of the windows and doors as well as the cracks in the walls and ceiling were safely boarded up. Rayne crept back to the sleeping quarters and attempted to put herself to sleep. She was determined that she was not going to get killed and her Master was not going to kill her, either. As the day went on, she thought of a plan of attack. By night, they would be ready to take on these ghosts and all live, while she would sneak away so that she would not be killed. 


	8. Resting

"They can't come out until night!" Billy cried. He was very excited about the mission. "We got a plan, so we should sleep!"  
  
"Good idea, young one," Susan said to Billy, patting him on his head. He looked up at her angrily and she laughed.  
  
"Yes, let's get some sleep until night fall. We'll all be able to think clearly then," Breaker said. With that, the ghosts all lay down in the cemetery and went to sleep. However, the visions were not yet finished for them. However, this time, it was Dana's turn.  
  
'Walking through the woods are twelve robed people. Six of them are in red and six of them are in purple. These people are following something glowing up ahead. As the trees clear away in one area, a glowing white orb appears.  
  
"This orb will take us to them?" A man in a red robe asked a woman in a purple robe.  
  
"Yes! This orb will take us to the ghosts, Sebastian! The portal will soon be closed!" The woman excitedly told Sebastian.  
  
"Of course, Kathleen! Suicide," A woman in a red robe said.  
  
"I know darling and I'm so sorry. If there were another way, I would use it. However, I've found none!" The woman, Kathleen, walked up to the other woman and softly kissed her on the lips.  
  
"Yes, I know," The other woman responded.  
  
"I love you my darling," Kathleen said.  
  
"Someone is watching!" One of the males in purple cried. "A ghost!" With that, Kathleen began to mutter a strange enchantment under her breath.'  
  
Dana then awoke with a start. 'What the hell was that?!' she thought to herself. 'It couldn't have been good.' Many thoughts began to race through her mind. 'Suicide? Orbs and ghosts? What ghosts? Witches? Lesbians?' She was so concentrated on her thoughts that she did not hear Breaker stir to her left.  
  
"Dana?" He whispered. "What are you doing awake? We need all the rest we can get so that we can tear those fuckers apart!" He showed some concern for her, almost like he cared for her as a younger sister, or possibly more. Dana lightly put her hand on his shoulder and sent the images from her dream into him. When everything stopped surging through him, Breaker looked at Dana with confusion.  
  
"It doesn't make sense," Dana whispered.  
  
"Yeah, I know. Lesbians," Breaker responded, deep in thought. Dana gave him a look.  
  
"No, dumbass! All of it is weird!" She shoved him lightly with a devilish gleam in her eyes.  
  
"Oh! Yeah, that is strange. But we don't have time to worry about it. We have to get some rest for this battle to get the chicks soul back. I wanna kill her and I know Ryan is dying, ha ha, to fuck her. But she's Royce's. It was his girlfriend and he has the right to destroy her demon and all that bullshit. She's really a beautiful girl, though. I know Ryan would just love to fuck her!" Breaker laughed and looked over at Ryan. He always looked so innocent in his sleep. That was probably the only time he'd ever looked innocent in his entire life and after life.  
  
"Sleep tight, then," Dana said as she lay down. "Let the bugs bite!" She turned her bare back to Breaker and went to sleep.  
  
~*~*~  
  
All of the ghosts were having dreams. These were dreams, too, and not visions.  
  
Billy dreamt of his mother when he was living. He missed her more than he could bare sometimes and he couldn't see her because she had passed on long ago. She was not in this plane, but in what could be considered Heaven. He knew that he would never see her again because there was no way in Hell that he was ever getting into Heaven.  
  
Susan dreamt of her murder. It constantly played through her head, even when she was awake. The spasms in her neck would forever be a constant reminder of that night. She knew it wouldn't have caused her much pain had she not loved the guy. But it was partially her fault. She shouldn't have been screwing around with that other guy, especially somewhere they could get caught.  
  
Jimmy dreamed of the casino in Vegas. He'd loved gambling more than anything. He would have sold his soul to gamble. He'd loved Black Jack. He'd been the expert at that. He knew how to read the cards and he even knew how to cheat if necessary. He never got caught though. It was just that he lost and couldn't pay up. His body shivered in his sleep.  
  
Dana was dreaming of her face. She'd always thought it was hideous. There was no beauty to be found. Of course, everyone else assured her there was. She was the most gorgeous woman they knew. But she threw her life away with plastic surgery and her failed attempt at it.  
  
Royce dreamed of life. He dreamed of baseball and drag racing. He dreamed of his family and Rayne. He dreamed of school and friends. He blamed the destruction of everything on his careless mistake. If he hadn't died then maybe none of that would've happened. Maybe Rayne would have died an old woman and her soul would be free. Maybe his parents would have lived and he would've made it big in baseball. His most satisfying dream right then, however, was the one where he buried Rayne's body and it's head six feet under. He could see her spirit rise from the ground. That was his one goal.  
  
George was replaying his visions from earlier in his head. The Wicca had to be the strangest thing. Why would witches be sacrificing their lives for the greater good? Weren't witches bad? And these vampires. He had faith that they could tear every last one of them apart. But what damage would the vampires do to them? That master guy looked vicious.  
  
Breaker wasn't really dreaming. He was thinking about the witches and their orb. A ghost had seen them. Had they been referring to Dana or just some ghost? It was all so confusing. What did lesbian witches have to do with those badass vampires?  
  
Then there was Ryan. He dreamt of rape and murder. He wanted to kill that Rayne bitch-monster so much! He wanted to tear her apart and bite deep into her, ripping off a chunk of her skin. He'd seen her in a dream that night. She'd been so beautiful. All she needed was to be fucked like never before. He wanted to mutilate every inch of her body. He wanted to ruin her beauty and rape her fucking brains out.  
  
The ghosts dreamt on while they awaited the night to fall so that they would begin their attack on the vampires. They were going to destroy every single one of those bastards and they were going to free Rayne's trapped soul. 


	9. After The Sun Sets

AN: Sorry guys. It might take me a while before this chapter is complete because I'm not feeling too good. I'll try to get it finished ASAP though and it will probably be finished sometime Sunday night. Thanks!  
  
~*~*~  
  
The sunshine of daylight burned on for many hours before it finally began to set. The reds and pinks and purples played over the bodies of the ghosts as they all began to rise. After all fully waking up, they looked around to make sure that the others were around and began to prepare.  
  
"We need wood. And who got garlic?" Jimmy asked. The tone of the ghosts and everything around them was sullen and concentrated on the mission they were to begin.  
  
"There are trees all over. We can break branches off," Susan observed. They all walked over to the trees and broke off small jagged branches for the attack.  
  
"I gots the garlic," George said, as he pulled out a satchel and handed it to Jimmy. Jimmy held the bag to the ground and eyed the contents with approval. He then handed it back to George.  
  
"Good work," Jimmy said. The ghosts continued to pull branches from the trees. After each getting at least three good sized wooden stakes created, they began their trudge to the boarded up police station that the vampires stayed in.  
  
"Rape!" Ryan shouted with laughter following. His laughter echoed in the distance to be heard by the creatures of the night.  
  
______________________  
  
Twelve weary travelers sit down to rest in the woods. The orb they have been following begins to dim and slowly disappears into the hands of a woman with wavy red hair in a purple robe. She wearily begins to help the others set up camp. All of the travelers seem distraught and very exhausted, but they keep working. They seem to have one specific goal in mind at this time-continuing on their journey.  
  
As soon as camp was all set up, the people began to lye down and go to sleep for the night. One tall man in a red robe walked over to keep with the red haired woman in purple.  
  
"We need so much rest! Everyone is tired and their fears are becoming stronger!" He said to her.  
  
"I know, Sebastian. We've come so far though! We can't just stop now. We have to save the world from them!" The woman said with both triumph and defeat.  
  
"I'm not suggesting that we give up, Kathleen!" Sebastian cried. "I'm suggesting that you remind them what they're doing here! Remind them of the greater good! Restore their faith, sister!"  
  
"I will, Sebastian. First thing tomorrow morning I am going to speak to everyone and put some life back into this mission!" Kathleen cried with excitement. "We all need rest though, brother. Get your rest, you've been strong today." Sebastian kissed his sister softly on the cheek as he went back to his sleeping bag and snuggled into it. Kathleen then entered her tent with her girlfriend, Rose Marie, and fell asleep with her love in her arms.  
  
_________________________  
  
In the darkness they lurked and hissed. There was tension in every corner. The building was full of anxious vampires, all ready to destroy these ghosts in order to ensure their own survival. Through the darkness, the only thing to be seen were the many glowing pairs of yellow eyes. All of the vampires were turned in the same direction anxiously waiting. They could hear the ghosts outside almost to the door and they watched the door attentively.  
  
"What's dis, Prinze?" They heard one male ask. There was a pause.  
  
"This building?" The voice of Royce asked. "It's the old police station. Even when I was living, they had the same one." There was then pounding on the door.  
  
"Rape!" a voice cackled. It then laughed hysterically.  
  
Rayne heard and watched all of this from the far corner. She would make her escape when all of the ghosts were preoccupied with the other vampires. 'There's no way I'm going to die tonight' she thought to herself. The pounding stopped when the door to the vampires' nest fell to the ground. Rayne cowered back in fear and waited for her chance to slip away.  
  
~*~*~  
  
The ghosts burst into the building as soon as Royce managed to knock the door down with his bat. They quickly looked around to see the glowing yellow circles rushing toward them. As they saw this, they quickly turned around and went back outside where there was at least a little bit of light coming from the moon. The vampires followed behind them. As the creatures began to approach, each ghost began to pick one to fight.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Dana grabbed the first creature that rushed at her and began her work. The vampires could touch them and that shocked her. 'I guess since they're not human...' she thought to herself. However, her thoughts were cut off when the creature bit her bare stomach. She cried out, not in pain, but anger, as she pulled back and slashed at it with her knife.  
  
"You son of a bitch!" She screamed. He hissed back in delight. Susan kicked the creature from behind, taking him by surprise. He fell to the ground and Dana jumped on him and began to cut.  
  
She slashed his arms and legs horribly. He hissed angrily and tried to push her from him, but she was determined to destroy him. 'That jackass bit me!' She thought with hatred. She was going to get her revenge. He bled and he cried out in pain. This only made her cut deeper. However, when he tried to bite her again, finally she cleanly cut off his head and drove the wooden stake deep into his heart. Then the corpse lye still. The garlic and the burial would have to come later.  
  
"One down!" Dana shouted proudly. 'Thirty to go' She thought to herself.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Little Billy had been rushed at by at least four vampires and had somehow managed to get three of them to the ground. One however, was being a major pain in his ass.  
  
"Come here now!" Billy demanded. The creatures laughed in his face.  
  
"You come to me," She hissed. Her eyes had an evil glow, unlike anything he'd ever seen before.  
  
The other vampires were starting to get up again so he quickly staked two of them in their hearts. That would keep them down, he was sure of it. However, now he had two to deal with.  
  
"This isn't fair!" Billy whined. "There are two of you and one of me! And I'm shorter! You could at least be nice!" Billy's little tantrum made the creatures laugh profusely.  
  
"'It's not fair!'" The first one mocked. "'Come to me!'" She laughed.  
  
"We'll come to you!" The second one shouted as they both dove at him. Billy closed his eyes and waited for the impact. However, he felt liquid, rather than pressure.  
  
He opened his eyes to see the bodies of the two creatures lying on the ground. However, their heads were missing.  
  
"Momma let me come help!" Harold cried excitedly behind Billy. Billy's eyes lit up with excitement!  
  
"Goodie!" He cried. "Now, you have to help me! You cut those other two's heads off and I'm going to put the wooden stake through the hearts of the other ones!"  
  
"Okay," Harold said, doing as he was instructed.  
  
~*~*~  
  
George looked around to see what was going on. He'd already killed his first vampire and more were looking at him eagerly. Dana had already killed one and Billy had killed four, with the unexpected appearance of Harold to help him. The others, with the exception of Royce, who was searching for Rayne, were all in combat.  
  
One female vampire began to advance toward him. He waved her forward.  
  
"Come ta me, bitch!" He shouted. She made some sort of vampiric war cry and lunged at him.  
  
George swung at her with his hammer hand. It hit her in the head and she fell to the ground, motionless. For a moment, he thought that she wasn't going to get back up again and he figured that she was finished. However, she was very strong and determined.  
  
She looked into his eyes and he felt her evil in his soul. For some reason, he was afraid. He began to tremble and stepped backward. Her sinister laughter filled his head. He felt trapped and he didn't know why.  
  
"You'll soon see, George!" She shouted excitedly. Her eyes were filled with sexual desires. Evil thoughts and painful pleasure were all that this creature could feel.  
  
She lunged at him again and bit into his neck. Somehow, even as a ghost, he was bleeding. He didn't understand it, but he didn't have time to think.  
  
She threw herself on top of him and pressed her body against his. Somehow, George was saved. The creature pulled back in pain and grabbed the middle of her chest. He didn't know what was going on, but her chest was steaming.  
  
"You bastard!" She shouted angrily. She exposed her chest to reveal the imprint of a cross that had been burned into her skin. George had forgotten that he wore a cross around his neck in life order to be closer to God. Our father had protected him.  
  
"Thank you!" He shouted to the Heavens, before he pinned the demon to the ground.  
  
She hissed and wriggled and bit and clawed, but he was not going to let her go. George hit her with his hammer again and again and again until her head was no longer attached to her body. There was blood all over the place and the hammering made for a not so even cut and quite a mess. George drove a stake into her heart and filled her mouth with garlic. He then rose to his feet and monitored the work of the others.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Jimmy wasn't exactly sure how he was supposed to kill these creatures, but Royce had assured him that he would help. However, Royce only had one thing in mind and Jimmy had let him go to find Rayne. That left poor Jimmy in some deep shit.  
  
"It has an axe," A vampire said. "It's going to hurt us."  
  
"Mockery?" Jimmy said. "Fuck you! This axe will work just fine!"  
  
"And how are you going to get over here if you can't walk?" It asked.  
  
"Like this," Jimmy said, now behind the creature. This caught the monster by surprise, and it fell to its knees.  
  
"Perfect!" Jimmy shouted as he swung the axe and cut its head half way off. He took one more strong swing and the head lye on the ground right next to his. He took a stake out and drove it into the monster's heart. He then looked around for his next victim. 


	10. The Battle Continues

Royce kept searching. He pushed through the crowd and looked over and around the creatures, but he couldn't find Rayne. As soon as he could release her soul, everything would be okay. They would fight this battle and they would win. Hopefully Rayne would be on their side by then.  
  
However, Royce could not find her. He saw the master vampire and thought that maybe she was with him in the shadows deep inside the building, but he could not see her. He dared not go near the leader, as evil and powerful as he appeared to be.  
  
At that moment, Royce turned around to help the others. He was no sooner around than a vampire was upon him from behind. He turned around and his eyes filled with terror when he saw that The Master was the one that had attacked him.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Susan was quite angered by these absurd creatures. She'd already had to save Dana once and had somehow managed to kill the one that she'd been combating while she'd helped Dana. No sooner had the vampire been on the ground dead, than another one had been upon her.  
  
She liked this one more because it was male. As soon as she had the chance, she began to play with his mind seductively.  
  
"What's your name, sweetheart?" Susan asked in a dark, sexy voice.  
  
"It doesn't matter, bitch! I'm gonna trap your soul and I'm gonna do it nice and painfully," The creature sneered.  
  
"You'd do that to me? I want to get to know you. I think I need you," Susan said innocently.  
  
"Fuck you!" He shouted angrily.  
  
"Fuck me!" She shouted seductively. Ryan looked at her and grinned.  
  
"No, dear, not you," Susan told him. "You've got her!" Ryan pushed himself between the thighs of the mauled vampire he had with him and laughed cynically. Susan directed her attention toward her vampire. His eyes had some what softened.  
  
"You think you need me?" He asked, dumbfounded. "But what about her?" He pointed at the body of the vampire she'd already killed.  
  
"She's not you! She was just getting in my way!" Susan explained. The creature bought her act.  
  
"You are beautiful," He said to her. She began advancing toward him.  
  
"Yes. Hold me," She said. He wrapped his arms around her and Susan looked at Dana. Dana knowingly came with her knife. Just as she swung it, Susan pulled back and the vampire fell to the ground in two pieces. Dana shoved a stake into his chest and they continued on with their work.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Ryan had already killed about six vampires, but had not gotten the chance to rape one. His sexual frustration had built up and he had to get it out. He grabbed the nearest female, who happened to be fighting with Jimmy.  
  
"Take her!" Jimmy shouted. He then turned in search of another victim while Ryan greedily took his next victim.  
  
Ryan through her on the ground and smiled wildly. She started at him in boredom.  
  
"Are you going to kill me?" She mocked.  
  
"Shut the fuck up and cooperate, whore!" He shouted at her. She looked at him in amusement and somewhat in shock. Ryan began to scratch at her face. She hollered out in pain and bit his hand.  
  
"Get the fuck off of me, asshole!" She screamed. Ryan slapped her and drew back his bloody palm.  
  
"Fucking bitch!"  
  
Now it was his turn to bite. He sunk his teeth into her cool neck and he could no longer hold in his sexual desires. He'd never tasted cold blood before, but he liked it more than the warm blood. He began to unbutton his pants as he pinned her to the ground with his teeth now in the other side of her neck.  
  
When he pulled back, she looked at him in horror.  
  
"You're a fucking demon!" She shouted as she spit in his face. Already, her facial wounds were beginning to heal.  
  
Ryan was temporarily blinded when she spit in his face. He wiped it away and she had just enough time to get up and attempt to run. However, he knew she wasn't going anywhere.  
  
The Jackal lunged at her and grabbed her legs. She fell to the ground and looked at him in amazement.  
  
"You're not going to get away, bitch!" He shouted angrily. He pulled down her pants and undergarments and shoved himself into her.  
  
"Fuck me!" He heard Susan shout. Ryan looked at her and grinned.  
  
"No, dear, not you," Susan told him. "You've got her!" Ryan pushed himself between the thighs of the mauled vampire he had with him and laughed cynically.  
  
Ryan delved deeper and deeper inside of her until the she-demon was crying. He shoved until at last he reached his climax and pulled out in self-satisfaction.  
  
"I got you bitch!" He shouted as he drove the wooden stake into her heart. She cried out weakly and then lye motionless.  
  
He then used his nails to remove her head from her body. After doing all of this, he finally redid his pants and stood up to look around.  
  
Most of the vampires lay on the ground, but there were about four more still standing. He could see a beautiful girl in the corner of the building. He knew it was Royce's Rayne by a feeling that he had. He knew he wasn't supposed to kill her, so he would have to attack The Master while Royce went for Rayne.  
  
Ryan ran to where Royce and The Master fought and pushed in.  
  
"Your whore is over there!" Ryan said, pointing at Rayne and biting The Master at the same time.  
  
Royce pulled away and quickly ran over to where the creature was. Most of the vampires were dead and George was going around with garlic, but this battle was far from over. 


	11. Eternal Torment or Victory

AN: Sorry it took so long to get this chapter even started, but the power was out for a few days because of the hurricane. And I had company. Well... Here's chapter 11 completed at last! Enjoy ^_^  
  
~*~*~  
  
The majority of the vampires had either run away or been killed. However, there were about a dozen who were still fighting a strong battle.  
  
All along the battlefield, George was quickly filling the disembodied heads with garlic. While he did this, the other ghosts worked at keeping the other vampires away from him until he completed his task.  
  
Ryan was dueling The Master, although he'd have rather been raping Rayne. He scratched the creature as it effortlessly batted him into the wall.  
  
Ryan whimpered in pain like an injured dog, as he slid to the ground. However, he was far from giving up.  
  
Billy and Harold had easily beheaded their vampire and moved on to another one after Billy shoved the stake into the decapitated monster's heart. Harold swung his axe at the next one, smoothly taking its head. Billy quickly drove the stake in and followed on to the next one.  
  
Susan, Dana, and Jimmy were all fighting together. Jimmy had an axe and Dana had a knife. They would decapitate two at a time and then Susan would drive in the stakes. Then they would move on to another couple and do the same. Some had more moves and abilities and were able to dodge a few swings, while others were taken down on the first try.  
  
Then there was Royce. He chased after Rayne, but was having some difficulties. The mangled side of his body was not functioning correctly and he was bleeding quite heavily. However, he did not give up his chase and soon he was upon her.  
  
Rayne stopped and smiled at him. Royce winced in pain as his burns bled freely and his body ached.  
  
"You can't kill me, Prince," Rayne whispered, coming closer to Royce. He leaned against his bat, trying to get the pain to subside.  
  
"You're hurt," She said, bringing her face to his. He looked into her eyes and saw an empty void that he'd never seen before. Rayne's soul had never been empty like that. Royce shivered and Rayne smiled.  
  
"I can help you." She wrapped her arms around his waist and pressed her lips against his. This caught Royce by surprise, but he knew that was what she wanted. He saw this as his opportunity and he swung his bat in his left hand, striking her side.  
  
Rayne angrily pulled back. The emptiness in her eyes was then filled with a fire.  
  
"Ancient evil," Rayne hissed in response to Royce's horrified look. Rayne launched herself at Royce and bit into his neck. He was paralyzed by fear and everything began to slip away from him. Soon everything went black and he could no longer hear the fighting and the hissing.  
  
~*~*~  
  
There were two vampires and The Master left still fighting. A little farther away, they could see Royce and Rayne very close to each other.  
  
Billy and Harold were taking care of the last two lower vampires while Jimmy, Susan, and Dana joined Ryan to combat The Master. These two vampires were a bit stronger than all of the other ones that they'd fought together. However, after quite a few skillful moves, Harold managed to behead them at the same time and they fell to the ground. Billy plunged the stakes into their hearts and the two hurried over to where the others were attempting to destroy the ancient evil.  
  
George was almost finished filling the heads with garlic. He looked around to see that Rayne and The Master were the only vampires remaining. Glancing at Royce, a look of horror came to George's face. He quickly filled the remaining heads with garlic and hurried over to where Royce lay limp in Rayne's arms.  
  
"Hey, Bitch!" George called out to her. Rayne savagely looked up from her feast and smiled evilly at him. Rayne looked at Royce and dropped his motionless body to the ground. She hungrily looked at George and began to seductively advance toward him.  
  
"Do you want something?" She asked in a breathy voice. Her eyes were now red from taking in Royce's ghostly blood.  
  
"I wants ya dead, ya evil she-bitch!" George cried. Rayne rushed at him and he roughly pushed her aside. He hurried over to Royce's side as he began to come to.  
  
"Royce! Ya gotta kill her! I's right hea! If ya need me, I's right hea! Kill da bitch!" George cried, pulling Royce to his feet. For Royce, everything began to spin, but he continued toward Rayne, who was rushing at them again.  
  
Royce now had control over his feelings and emotions and gripped Rayne around her neck.  
  
"I kept thinking that maybe there was a part of my Rayne still left in you. But I was wrong. I fucked up, but here's my chance to fix it. You're dying now, Bitch," Royce said calmly.  
  
Rayne smiled skeptically and looked at George who was standing behind Royce. George just smirked at her as her life began to slip away. Royce dug his fingers into her skin and the blood began to pour out. At that moment, something amazing seemed to happen.  
  
Tears were now streaming down Rayne's cheeks and her face had turned back to normal. She smiled softly.  
  
"Continue on, Royce. Kill me now. I'll be with you soon, my love," Rayne said as she slipped away. The real Rayne was finally able to fight the demon. Royce began to cry, but he knew what he had to do.  
  
"Rayne. I love you," he whispered, continuing. Soon, her head was apart from her body and Royce fell to the ground helplessly.  
  
George quickly filled her mouth with garlic and drove a wooden stake into her heart. The tears kept running down Royce's cheeks. George smiled at him.  
  
"She'll be wit ya soon, boy," George said, putting a hand on Royce's shoulder. Royce looked up at George helplessly.  
  
"Thanks," Royce said. He knew without George's help, that he would have been gone.  
  
"Ya," George said. He handed a shovel to Royce. "I's gonna help da othas. I needs ya to bury her, aight?"  
  
"I'll do that," Royce replied. George walked over to where the others were taking on The Master.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Ryan had been having quite a lot or trouble fighting The Master. He'd managed to scratch the creature on both of his cheeks and had managed to bite his arm a couple of times, too. However, he'd lost count of how many times he'd been thrown into the wall.  
  
When Jimmy, Susan, and Dana came to assist him, he was grateful, when he normally would have been angered and frustrated. He gracefully let the others take charge for a moment.  
  
Dana was the first one to attempt to advance toward him. She was very disgusted when The Master looked her bare body up and down with lust in his eyes. She snorted angrily and swung at him with her knife. This took him by surprise and she cut deep into his shoulder. He cried out in pain and backhanded her in the direction of the wall.  
  
While The Master still glared angrily at Dana, Jimmy took his turn. He swung his axe and hit The Master in the middle of his back.  
  
Again, the vampire cried out in pain and anger. He turned around to where Jimmy's head sat on the ground and looked up at him. The creature smiled.  
  
"You don't seem to be all there," it hissed at him.  
  
"Not physically. But I've got a large mental capacity," Jimmy said matter-of-factually. He was trying to anger the creature with his sarcasm. In a way, it was working.  
  
"Beezelbuth, demon of underworld, does not need this from you!" He cried, his eyes turning red with fury. Blood trickled out of both corners of his mouth. Jimmy looked at him in horror. He tried to move, but his body was frozen in horror. Beezelbuth picked up his head and through it against the wall. Then he took his body and did the same. He laughed sadistically and looked around. Billy and Harold were on their way over.  
  
Dana and Ryan went over to where Jimmy's pieces lay. He was definitely unconscious. Dana brought him into the building and instructed Ryan to go help the others.  
  
Harold, Billy, Susan, and Ryan all launched themselves at the demon at one time. There was no angle to escape, least of all where Harold was, so he began to fight tooth and nail. He bit someone's hand and clawed at the face of someone else until finally only Harold remained on his side.  
  
Beezelbuth stared at Harold and Harold stubbornly stared back. Just as the creature was about to strike Harold, Margaret appeared.  
  
"If you strike my son, I will kill you! And you can't kill me because I'm already dead, you bastard!" She cried out. Beezelbuth stared at her in amusement. A woman no more than three feet tall was threatening him! While he was distracted, Harold swung his axe and cut off the hand of the demon. He then appeared at his mother's side.  
  
"I will destroy you all!" Beezelbuth shouted in a deep, demonic voice.  
  
Somewhat of a distance away, George could be heard by all.  
  
"Yer Rayne gurl is dead now! Whatcha gonna do!" George cried, running toward them.  
  
Beezelbuth looked at all of them in shock. He peered over to where Royce was about to bury the dismembered parts of Rayne's body. He looked around and smiled sadistically. His back began to tear open, revealing leathery wings.  
  
All of the ghosts watched in terror as the creature tore out of his body. His claws and talons replaced his feet and left hand and his nose became a long snout. Flapping his wings, he began to lift from the ground.  
  
"You shall never kill me!" Beezelbuth shouted out as he flew away into the darkness.  
  
~*~*~  
  
After being frozen in shock for quite a while, the ghosts began to look around. They had won the battle against the vampires and the creature that called itself Rayne was now dead. Jimmy was now conscious and Royce was almost finished burying Rayne. Soon there would be another addition to their group, aside from Isabella who had been at the junk yard stubbornly avoiding Royce because of his snide remarks, and Breaker who had conveniently hidden himself in the woods the entire length of the battle. 


	12. Reunited

The ghosts knew that they should sleep because they had to go after The Master soon. They couldn't just let him go off and come back with more vampires before they were ready. However, they were so excited that none of them could get to sleep.  
  
The only person that truly wanted to sleep, but couldn't, was Royce. He knew that if he slept, his Rayne would come back to him sooner. However, he was filled with desire. He was so anxious to hear her beautiful voice be full of meaning again. The vampire had her voice, but it didn't have her soul. It lacked her essence and her true beauty. Distracted, Royce did not notice Breaker appear in front of him.  
  
"Hey!" Breaker cried, waving his hand in front of Royce's eyes. The sound made Royce jump. It wasn't really a jump in fear though, but surprise.  
  
"Sorry. I must've zoned out," Royce said. He scratched the back of his head as his thoughts began to fade.  
  
"Zoned out... You were out of it for a good hour!" Breaker exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah... Sorry," Royce said, shrugging his shoulders. He'd felt comfortable while daydreaming. His thoughts made him feel safe and warm. He was somewhat annoyed with Breaker, but somewhat thankful.  
  
"You should get some sleep. Isabella, Margaret, Harold, and Billy are already asleep. Tomorrow's a big day for all of us. And you've got your little reunion, too," Breaker smiled and lightly punched Royce's good shoulder. Or at least, it was a gentle hit to Breaker, but Royce fell over with the blow. Clutching his shoulder, he looked up in not anger or frustration, but friendship.  
  
"Yeah. I'll see you in the morning then," Royce said as he turned over on his bad side and went to sleep.  
  
'Soon.' He thought. 'Soon my Rayne will be here again.'  
  
~*~*~  
  
Pushing, slowly digging out of the darkness. She was frightened and thrilled at the same time. There was the possibility that she wouldn't be able to make it out of that hole because she wasn't strong enough. She'd already left what remained of her body and had managed to dig about a foot. Her arms had grown weak and she was losing oxygen quickly. Panting and perspiring, she began to dig with all of her strength in a final attempt to set herself free.  
  
The carbon dioxide filled her lungs in a rush and she began to black out. Panicked, she fell back to her body and reentered.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Sleep was so far away. Dana, Susan, and Jimmy had all managed to fall asleep, but Royce, Ryan, Breaker, and George all remained awake and very much so aware. They all felt something strange. It was something that they had never felt before and they could not define it. All of them were very alert, searching for what it was that might have been making them feel that way. Even Ryan was calm for once.  
  
"I almost wish I were still locked up in the fucking idiot's basement," Breaker said, looking around at everything and for the first time, taking it all in.  
  
"Why's that?" Ryan hissed, looking in one direction and sniffing the air.  
  
"We ain't feel nothin' when we was there," George said.  
  
"Yeah," Breaker continued. "We knew things, but we didn't feel this crazy shit. We all get these strange ass feelings and they all mean something."  
  
Without really knowing why, they all began to walk in the direction of which Ryan had been testing the air. They walked in the direction of the run down police station, the place where the battle had taken place. It was still dark, but they could all see well enough.  
  
They all walked, none of them really aware of where they were going. They just walked and they couldn't stop themselves, not that they would've tried.  
  
They walked to the police station and then walked past it, but not far. They stopped in the field about fifty yards from the building. There was a dirt spot, about five and a half feet long and two feet wide. That spot had been dug up earlier that day. Royce was the only one that knew, right off, what the spot was, but it didn't take the others long to figure it out.  
  
"So is this where the feeling is coming from?" Royce asked himself, kneeling and putting his hand on the fresh soil. The others did the same, except for Ryan, who began to dig.  
  
"What're you doing?!" Royce cried spastically. He pushed Ryan and looked at him with pain in his eyes.  
  
"I know what the fuck I'm doing, Greaser! Don't fucking push me again!" Ryan shouted, pushing Royce away and continuing to dig. Royce sat on the grounding pouting like a child.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Opening her eyes, she began to choke. The dirt was falling on her and it was getting in her eyes. It stung and she tried to wipe it away, but her arms were farther away than usual. She looked around and with the little vision she had, she saw that her head was disconnected from the rest of her body.  
  
'Fuck!' She thought to herself. 'I'm supposed to be outside of my body! I have to get out!' She suddenly felt trapped and claustrophobic. But she could breathe, or rather, she didn't need to breathe as long as she was in her body.  
  
Something inside of her was telling her it dig. 'But which way is up?!' She asked her mental self.  
  
"Oh yeah!" She cried out. "Which ever side the dirt is falling from!" She began to dig with all of her strength, which wasn't much. She dug out a small whole and then collapsed, exhausted.  
  
'I have to leave my body again,' She thought. 'This time I'm going to make it though... I can feel it.'  
  
Forcing her soul out of her body, she quickly began to suffocate. Without the weight of her body holding her down, she was able to move more freely. The fact that her head was between her shoulders also helped. She began to dig again as her lungs filled with carbon dioxide very quickly.  
  
Choking and coughing, she began to slip out of consciousness again. However, just as she began to let go, for dirt fell through, and a hand grabbed hers. Before she could understand what was going on, she blacked out again.  
  
~*~*~  
  
'You're so beautiful,' He said. Susan was dreaming about the one guy that she'd ever truly cared for. The one that she'd hurt; the one who'd killed her.  
  
'Eric!' She called out as he slow began to fade away. She reached out and grabbed nothing. She fell to the ground, exasperated and began to cry.  
  
'Oh stop!' Eric said to her. He kicked her in her side. 'I'm not the one that cheated on you. I didn't fuck some girl while I was in love with you!' His face was distorted with rage. He kicked her again.  
  
'Eric!' She whimpered, clutching her side. She looked up, her eyeliner running down her cheeks two black rivers.  
  
His expression softened and his eyes filled with emotions. He kneeled down and placed his hand on her cheek.  
  
'Oh, you are so beautiful.' He said, looking into her eyes. 'If only you weren't such a BACK STABBING CUNT!!' He slapped her and she buried her face in her lap.  
  
'Eric! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean for-' She said, not finishing her sentence.  
  
'You didn't mean for me to catch you?' He said, his eyes narrowing. 'You're nothing but a fucking slut! You belong out on the streets!'  
  
'But then Ryan would kill me,' She mumbled under her breathe.  
  
'Who the fuck is Ryan?! Another one of those guys you're fucking behind my back?' He demanded. Susan frowned and looked at the ground.  
  
'This is a dream.' She said. 'Eric, this isn't real! I'm already dead! You can't kill me again!' She stood up and rushed at him.  
  
'You're not dead yet! I haven't killed you yet!' He cried out as she tackled him. Susan cried out in rage and struck him multiple times.  
  
'You're not dead yet! So you're not real! I am dead, jackass! Look at the ropes!' She shouted. Eric looked at her as if she'd lost her mind.  
  
'There are no ropes, bitch! They're still in my car!' He shouted. Susan stopped and realized that she'd been hitting him. If she'd done that, then her arms couldn't have been bound behind her back. She felt around her neck and there was no rope or any gouges in her skin that a rope would have created.  
  
'Oh wow! I have the ability to kill YOU this time!' She cried. But then she softened, wrapping her arms around him and softly kissing his cut and bruising cheek. 'But I won't. I love you, Eric. I really do. I'm sorry about what I did. I was a terrible person. But I can't change the past and I can't change what you did to me. You fucking killed me, darling.' Her eyes were so full of love that Eric, with his guilty conscious, had to turn away.  
  
'I love you too,' He whispered softly, wrapping his arms around her and squeezing until she couldn't breathe. She'd counted on this and bit into his neck until she felt her teeth skin deep into his soft flesh. He yelped in pain and pushed her away.  
  
'That's right, Fucker! It's my turn to kill YOU!' Susan ran at him and, taking his head in both of her hands quickly broke his neck. He didn't make another sound and his limp body fell to the ground.  
  
'THAT'S RIGHT!' She shouted. 'I'M THE FUCKING MASTER NOW!' She threw her head up toward the sky and laughed hysterically as she began to return to her conscious self.  
  
'I killed him.' She thought, sitting up from where she was lying in between Dana and Jimmy. 'I finally won.' With that, she triumphantly lay down and went back to sleep.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Ryan dug deep into the ground before he revealed a thin, pale arm. It was not physical. No, it was a spirit. It was the arm of a spirit. Royce became so excited with the sight of this that he fainted. Meanwhile, Breaker and George helped Ryan to remove the limp soul from the ground.  
  
"Pull her through!" Ryan cried. "Her head is coming out now! She's unconscious!"  
  
"How the hell does that happen?" Breaker thought out loud.  
  
"No air, man. Da girl needs her some air!" George responded, pulling. It was quite difficult to get her out because the hole was not very wide. She was also somewhat inside of her body and they were still attracting each other. Soon enough, however, they managed to pull her out of the ground and place her in the grass.  
  
Standing up, they all peered down at Royce and Rayne, reunited once again. A smile played across George's lips as he looked upon them happily. Ryan cackled and then turned in the direction of their 'camp'. Breaker shook his head in mock disgust and want back with Ryan.  
  
"What a beauty loves is," George whispered, his eyes glistening. He also turned around and headed back.  
  
~*~*~  
  
It was dark here, wherever here was, but it was comforting. He felt something like a hand on his face. It was soft and it was small. He couldn't see anything with his eyes opened, but when he closed them, everything was clear.  
  
There was a purple light in the background and although he could not see much, he could still see her. Her eyes were cobalt in the dark and he could see them shining. Royce was enthralled as he reached up to touch her sweet face. She smiled happily and held his hand to her face with her own hand.  
  
She leaned down until her lips were right next to his ear. He could feel her warm breath and it sent a sensation through his entire body.  
  
"Royce, my love..." She whispered softly.  
  
"Rayne, darling..." He whispered back. She stroked his hair. He wasn't sure, but he thought that her hand was rubbing the bad side of his face.  
  
"...you're beautiful," He finished. Now he could feel it ever so slightly. What made it so strange, aside from the fact that someone was touching his hideousness, was that it didn't hurt. It was soothing and he wished she would never stop.  
  
"You're more than beautiful," She said. "You're everything in this world and in others."  
  
"Where are we?" Royce asked, realizing they weren't on earth. She looked around.  
  
"It's a safe dimension, love. It's just somewhere we happened to meet while both unconscious. We should go back now. Others may want to come here," Rayne said, taking his hand. "Don't be afraid."  
  
Rayne pressed her lips to Royce's and they seemed to fly. He could feel himself being lifted off the ground and it felt as though they were carried up forever until they were suddenly dropped. He closed his eyes.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Opening his eyes, Royce found himself back home. He looked to his side where the beautiful form of Rayne lay. She began to stir and he smiled. She lifted her head and smiled up at him.  
  
"We're back," She whispered, getting to her feet slowly and looking around. "Yes... we're back and reunited at last!"  
  
~*~*~  
  
AN: Sorry it took so long to get that chapter finished, but now it's done. I don't know how long it will take to get the next chapter up, but I'll try my hardest to get it done ASAP. Please R&R Thank you! 


	13. The World Goes On

Coming out of her tent, Kathleen quickly pulled on her purple robe over her white slip. It was quite chilly outside, which was apparent by the way that her breath showed in the air. Looking around, she headed toward the nearest tent on her right.  
  
"Sebastian?" She whispered into it, just outside the door. "Sebastian?" She heard him stirring within the tent.  
  
"Kathleen?" He asked groggily. He stepped outside the doorway, his red robe already wrapped around him. She smiled softly and touched his shoulder.  
  
"We have to begin again, soon. I saw something last night. The ghosts have another addition and that makes twelve of them now. That also makes twelve of us. As I see it, it's very doubtful that any of us will survive," Kathleen stated, weakly smiling up at her younger brother.  
  
"Yeah. I'll go wake the others and you can spend a little more time with your Catriona," Sebastian said. At first, it hadn't been easy for him to cope with his sister being gay. Mostly because her lover had been his girlfriend all through high school. However, he did get used to it and he opened up his heart and pushed his thoughts to the side. There was nothing wrong with what they believed and felt. If men and women could fall in love, then why couldn't women and women or men and men? There wasn't really a difference, except maybe the sexual aspects, but that was none of his business.  
  
"Thank you." She softly kissed his cheek and turned back around in the direction of her tent.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Looking into her eyes for the first time since he'd last seen her in life, Royce clung to Rayne.  
  
"You're so beautiful, Rayne Marie," He whispered softly into her ear. She smiled and groggily began to lift herself up.  
  
"Thank you. You're quite handsome yourself," Rayne sort of mumbled. She was very disoriented and wasn't quite all there yet.  
  
Ryan, George, and Breaker had all begun walking back to the graveyard to finally get some rest. As soon as they'd saved Rayne... or rather, Ryan had saved Rayne, they'd all become very exhausted. Watching them walk away, Royce realized how tired he was. But he had so much to talk about with Rayne. He felt that he didn't have the time to rest. He kissed her cheek and smiled.  
  
"We have so much to talk about! I'd been coming here for fifty years after my death and I never bothered to notice that the entire town had been burned to the fucking ground! Me and Jimmy, we came and saw the mess. I didn't know what the hell to make of it all! Then someone told me that it had happened long ago! Rayne! I had no idea you'd been killed!" Royce began.  
  
"Could you watch your choice of words? You know I'm not a fan of profanity!" Rayne whined. Royce rolled his eyes and it was just like old times. Rayne smiled and tousled his hair.  
  
"Sorry. But I was trapped inside of a glass house! Locked in a cell with nothing but my car and my bat. We couldn't get out either because of this spell shit... er... stuff on the walls. It kept us locked in. It was Hell. Actually... it was the eye of Hell... or it contained the eye of Hell. We were almost all killed AGAIN! That would've sucked," Royce rambled on. Rayne was frowning and her eyes were sad. "What's wrong?"  
  
"It's just... I was thinking back to the day that you died. You promised me that you weren't going to race. You promised that you would never race again. It was that... you had a promising future and racing was only going to get you hurt. You promised! You lied to me and you got yourself killed! You were so stupid!" Rayne got up and began to storm away. However, Royce, knowing all the tricks to being a ghost, quickly disappeared and reappeared right in front of her. He grabbed her arms and made her stop.  
  
"I'm sorry! I know that I promised and I know that I lied. I wanted more money! I know that was wrong and I didn't need money, but I was young and arrogant. I was proud, Rayne. I had a lot of pride. I couldn't just turn down a race! You have to understand! When I raced that day, I had you in mind! I wanted to win the money for you! I wanted to help to support you with your college tuition!" Royce cried.  
  
"It's fine! It's just... It's just FINE! And it's done. Royce, I loved you. It hurt that you'd lied, but I never once felt betrayed... just pained. I had to take care of your parents and mine. Yours were just crushed. They were just like living, breathing corpses. They had no emotions and they barely said two words! It was a terrible feeling to know that they were wasting their lives because their darling son had gone and killed himself in some stupid race! It took its toll on the entire town! That's the ONLY reason those damn vampires came in the first place! Everyone was so depressed! They took advantage of that! There I was, stuck, trying to save the lives of the people who mattered most to me. And I was defending the memory of my love! But they killed all of us anyway! Do you have any idea what that's like? But I don't blame you, although I should." Her pain was now apparent as her eyes began to darken.  
  
"Everyone died because of me? It was all my fault? I'm so sorry, Rayney. I didn't know..." Royce trailed off. Suddenly, she hugged him. She pulled him closely and held tightly.  
  
"It's okay. It's all fine. The world goes on, my love. Everything is going to be okay. We're going to defeat the Master and just continue on like this. I love you, Royce," She kissed him on the lips. Her lips lingered on his for a long time before she pulled back. Looking into his eyes, she kissed him again. This kiss was deeper and harder. It was full of longing and desire. As she pulled back, she grinned seductively.  
  
"Roycey... Are you aware that we died as virgins?" Rayne asked. Royce looked at Rayne and his eyes brightened. Reading her thoughts, he grabbed her by the wrist and they ran into the woods.  
  
They lost their virginity as ghosts. Reunited at last and very much so in love. Their bodies pressed together in intimacy as he gently pushed his hardness into her body. He went back and forth and the lubrication came quickly.  
  
"Hey Rayne..." Royce said, breathy. "You're very wet down there." She smiled for a second and then began to gasp and moan again.  
  
"Royce," she moaned. "I love you." He began to go faster and deeper. Rayne clung to him but did not dig her nails into him. Her moaning got louder and more pleasure filled with each breath. She felt something exploded inside of her and Royce relaxed.  
  
"Wow," He said, lying on top of Rayne's bare body. She giggled.  
  
"See? The world DOES go on," She said.  
  
_____________  
  
That was the chapter... hope you enjoyed it. Please R & R Thanks! 


	14. Whisked Away

AN: Thanks for the nice reviews. They've really encouraged me to keep going. Hope you enjoy this chapter.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Royce woke up and shivered. The wind was blowing across his bare body and he was still lying on top of Rayne. He looked at her face and smiled. He couldn't remember the last time he'd seen her peaceful face. She was so beautiful when she was asleep. He kissed her on softly on the cheek and got up.  
  
He located his clothing and began to get dressed when Rayne stirred. He looked at her and she smiled up at him.  
  
"So that's what it's like?" She asked. "I don't understand why we didn't do it sooner. We were waited for marriage, I supposed. But do you think that if we'd known that we were going to die, that we wouldn't have waited?" Royce laughed on the inside. Rayne was very inquisitive. That was another thing that had managed to slip his mind.  
  
"I guess we wouldn't have waited. But who knows. You could've gotten pregnant. Neither of us would have been ready for that. We were right to wait. Now was the perfect time. It all felt perfect," Royce explained. Rayne's eyes sparkled, but she frowned. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Is it normal to lust for blood?" She asked curiously.  
  
"I lust for the kill, but not blood. I think that might have something to do with the whole being a vampire thing," Royce said, indicating the marks on Rayne's neck. "Unless you're Ryan. He would be the expectation."  
  
"Oh. Okay." She continued to frown. Royce touched her cheek with his bad hand and she looked up into his eyes. "I need blood." Her eyes were pleading with him.  
  
"We'll find you some blood, Darling. Let's get dressed and then I'll take you to meet the others," Royce said excitedly. He couldn't wait to show her off.  
  
In a daze, Rayne got dressed and then walked toward the cemetery with Royce.  
  
~*~*~  
  
The other eleven ghosts sat at the cemetery and talked about many things.  
  
"So we're going after that Master guy, today?" Billy asked the others.  
  
"That's our plan. We're going to kill him off so we don't have to worry about him coming back with more people and trying to send us to some evil Hell dimension," Dana explained.  
  
"What 'bout these dreams erbody's been havin?" George asked.  
  
"I don't know. I haven't had any, but Dana showed me hers. All I remember is the lesbians," Breaker replied.  
  
"You had da dreams, too?" George asked Dana. She looked away.  
  
"Yeah. I don't know what the hell it was. There were too women. One of them was the leader of their group. They all either wore red or purple robes. They saw me or something. They were following this orb... This glowing orb. But they said that a ghost was watching. I'm a ghost and I was watching, so I assumed it was me," Dana answered. Everyone looked puzzled as they watched George and Dana for some kind of an answer.  
  
"I dunno. This don't sound good. It jus don't," George said, shaking his head.  
  
"There's gotta be a reason that both of you had dreams about the same people. Were the dreams different?" Susan asked.  
  
"Yes, they were," Isabella said. Everyone looked at her in confusion. Everyone except for George. "George told me about it back in the junkyard. This was before he told us that we had to save Royce's ass. I didn't want to get involved with this! I should've just fucking left you all!"  
  
"Then why won't you just fucking GO!" Ryan hissed. "I'm so fucking tired of hearing you complain about fucking everything! Just fight and kill! That's what it's all about! Not about fucking complaining about shit!" Ryan laughed after this.  
  
"What about Royce and his girlfriend?" Margaret asked. "Where are they and when will they be returning?" Ryan looked at her with his psychotic, cold blue eyes and laughed harder.  
  
"He fucked her! I saw them! They did it in the woods! I wanted to... I wanted her body! But I left them alone. There are plenty of other whores!" Ryan cried.  
  
Breaker pointed and everyone turned around to see Royce and a familiar female figure coming toward them. Dana looked at Rayne and sort of pouted.  
  
"She's so beautiful. You can see how pure she is. There's like a white light around her. I wish I were that beautiful," Dana said. Susan put her hand on Dana's shoulder.  
  
"I guess it depends on your definition of natural beauty. She's pretty, but she's no model. You should've been a model, Dana. I've always envied you for that. Ever since I first saw you in the basement," Susan said.  
  
"Don't be so jealous! She's just a girl! Very pretty... but just another girl!" Little Billy exclaimed. Dana and Susan looked down at him and smiled. Susan patted him on the head and he angrily swung at her. Margaret restrained him until he regained his temper.  
  
"Hey guys!" Royce exclaimed excitedly. "This is Rayne." Rayne smiled shyly and looked around at everyone. She clung to Royce's arm as he continued to introduce her. "This is Jimmy. He's awesome. Then there's George. He's the one that filled all of the heads with garlic. He's the one that convinced everyone else to come to Jimmy and my aid. This is Breaker. You should watch him kill. You'll never have an urge to kill after you see him. It satisfies almost anybody. Except for our exception here." Royce brought Rayne over to Ryan.  
  
"This is Ryan. He's a mad rapist. It's insane and also very cool," Royce explained. Rayne smiled timidly and he howled at her. Her eyes widened and she hid behind Royce. Ryan began to laugh sadistically. "You'll get used to him. This is Susan. She a sweet girl and always someone to talk to. This is Dana. She gets a bit jealous of the beauty of others. She'll love you, though. How could she not? You're so loveable! Then there's little Margaret and her son, Harold. You've never seen a mother and son so strange yet so perfect. They're a good family. Then there's little Billy. He's like a little brother to the girls and a son and Margaret right now." He looked at Rayne to make sure he hadn't lost her and she smiled weakly. She couldn't remember having seen a group of people that had been as physically gruesome as this bunch.  
  
"Finally, there's Isabella. I don't like her and you're not expected to like her," Royce said. Rayne elbowed him and looked at him with some darkness in her eyes.  
  
"Royce Andrew! Your parents never raised you to be so rude! I don't know where you got it from!" Rayne cried. Everyone except Royce and Rayne laughed at this. He was being reprimanded! They never would've thought that boy could be controlled. Rayne smiled at Isabella.  
  
"I'm sorry he has to be so rude. I guess he lost his manners along with his life," Rayne said. Royce looked at her angrily and shoved her. Rayne pushed back and then moved away from him.  
  
"It's quite alright dear. I understand entirely. This really is a wonderful girl you've got here, Royce," Isabella said, her eyes gleaming with mischief. She just loved being a bitch.  
  
"I don't think I've got her..." Royce whispered. Rayne looked up sadly.  
  
"Royce, please come here," Rayne muttered. He didn't really hear her, but he could feel what she was saying and followed here.  
  
"What?" He snapped.  
  
"You're a bit different. It's been a long time and I know. I can accept it, but it's going to take a little bit of time. I don't want to control you. I don't think that's fair. Just know that I'm having a hard time, okay?" She whispered.  
  
"You embarrassed me out there! I'm stuck with them and they're going to joke me about this! I had a reputation and you've taken that away!" Royce cried.  
  
"I'm sorry! I didn't mean anything by it! I-I love you!" Rayne cried back as she turned around and attempted to run. However, she got about two steps away before she was frozen in place. "What is this?"  
  
"Rayne!" Royce shouted. A dark smoke began to swirl around everything and no one could see anything.  
  
'Rayne' The darkness hissed. She recognized the voice and cried out.  
  
"NO!" Her cry was in pain and fear and Royce realized this. He ran into the smoke where he'd hear her voice and shouted again. He couldn't see her but he could hear her. Her voice kept growing fainter and fainter until it disappeared altogether. With it went the smoke as well.  
  
"What the fuck?" Breaker shouted as they all came to Royce.  
  
"He took her. FUCK YOU!" Royce called out to the sky.  
  
He had her. He'd had her right there and she'd been his. Now the Master had taken her again. He didn't know where but he knew that he had to save her. He wasn't going to ruin his love by just ignoring it all again. This was the beginning of the second battle and this one they planned to finish.  
  
~*~*~  
  
**There's the 14th chapter! R & R Please!** 


	15. His Love or His Life

Staring at all of the others, Royce's eyes were filled with a mixture of feelings-defeat-love-anguish-pain-confusion-anger. But most of all, there was triumph.  
  
"We have to save her!" He cried. "I'm not going to let that sick fuck take away what has always been mine! She belongs to ME and he can't have her!" He swung his bat and hit a baby pine tree. The tree broke in half as if it were just soft fudge and the top half fell to the ground.  
  
"You cannot treat your love as if she were a mere possession, boy. She is not a prize, but your love. We will be behind you in saving her, but you shall not think of her as an object... A belonging of yours," Isabella said to Royce. This was the kindest she had ever been to him. Royce was somewhat thankful because he knew that he was undeserving. However, he was too busy being enraged to really bother with any other feelings.  
  
"Where do you think he would've taken her?" Dana asked the others. She figured that he would've taken her somewhere nearby, so she looked at Royce when she asked.  
  
"I don't know," Royce replied. "The police station is the only building I know of that's still standing."  
  
"Follow the doggy!" Billy cried out from behind them all. They turned around to see what he was carrying on about and saw that Ryan seemed to have a lead.  
  
Just as Billy had said, he resembled a dog with his nose to the ground, crawling around on all fours. He seemed to have found the scent of something familiar and he followed it to wherever it was leading him. While he followed this, the others began to follow him. Suddenly the Jackal stood up and began to laugh in his sick, sadistic manner.  
  
"What? What the fuck is it, Ryan?" Breaker asked impatiently.  
  
"We're getting warmer! Warmer we're getting! I can smell her! He dragged her-on the ground! I can smell more! More whores! Bitches for me to fuck and mutilate. Whores for me to make them ashamed!" Ryan cackled. Once again, he got down on all fours and began to sniff the ground as he continued to giggle uncontrollably. Royce's rage was apparent as a fire ignited in his eyes and his pace quickened.  
  
"That fucking asshole is going to pay for this shit. No one drags Rayne on the ground. I'm going to fucking kill him. I'm going to fucking fuck him up. He'll wish he'd never fucked with these vengeful spirits," Royce spat under his breath. He saw Margaret at his side and saw the disappointment in her eyes. He looked up to see that Harold was glaring at him.  
  
"I know, I know, Harold," Margaret crooned to her son. "He's a bad, bad young man with a horrible mouth. But he's angry, dear. It's okay. I'm sorry to expose you to such language." She petted her son's arm reassuringly and then shook her head disapprovingly at Royce. In response, Royce quickly moved up to the front of the group right behind the Jackal and continued to follow.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Rayne felt the wings of Beezelbuth on her face and arms and the ground beneath her. One of his hands covered her mouth and the other held her feet and dragged her along. The Master noticed that she was watching him and peered down at her with superiority.  
  
"If you don't scream or beg for help, I'll uncover your mouth, bitch," He said coldly. She remembered him being her master not long ago. He'd never been this cold to her, except when he'd threatened to kill her because she'd bothered with Royce. But that hadn't been her. Inside that body like that, she'd had no control. She could only watch as the darkness made decisions and tormented her love right in front of her. In response to the Master, she nodded and he uncovered her mouth.  
  
"Thank you," she gasped. "Why are you taking me? Where are you taking me?" At these questions, a look of amusement came upon his face.  
  
"I'm taking you to the equipment shed, of course," Beezelbuth replied. Rayne looked at him in horror. She didn't know what he was going to do, but she was positive it wasn't going to be good. She'd heard of some of things he'd done in the equipment shed for baseball. She'd seen many things as well. She didn't want to remember any of the torments she'd had to watch as a vampire.  
  
At one point those things had given her sick pleasure. Now she just knew that he was going to do something horrible to her and she was terrified.  
  
"Why?" She dared to ask. Rayne feared the answer, but she was looking for a response.  
  
"You'll see when we get there," was all that he said. There was a psychotic light in his eyes. It was an evil glow filled with mad pleasure and sadistic intentions. She shuddered as things began to come back to her.  
  
He'd banished many souls to Hell dimensions. They would scream and cry out in pain and agony until their body would burst into flames and burn until they were nothing but ashes. They didn't have an option, either. He would tie them up in the middle of a large pentagram that he'd put on the floor many decades ago. He could summon bugs as well. That was a slow and painful process that she prayed was not for her. In life she'd been pure and a devout Catholic.  
  
'Can't I be saved?' She thought. 'I don't want to be eaten to death by bugs. I'm terrified of them to begin with. The last thing I need is for them to be all over me, eating my body.'  
  
"You have no body," Beezelbuth said, reading her thoughts. "The bugs can't eat you because they have nothing to eat. No... I have other plans for you." After that statement, he let go of her feet and continued walking. "Get up and follow me."  
  
Rayne stood up and saw the equipment shed in front of her. It was navy blue, which was one of the old school colors. She quickly followed the Master into the shed, into the darkness.  
  
~*~*~  
  
The ghosts followed Ryan to the ruins of the high school. It wasn't a long walk, but to someone as anxious as Royce, it seemed to take forever. He'd quickly grown impatient and had almost been leading the group. He had an idea of where they might have been, but he didn't want to be wrong so he continued to follow the Jackal.  
  
"Are we almost there Ryan?" Dana whined. "My feet hurt." The Jackal stood up and glared at her.  
  
"Stop being such a pussy, whore. We're almost fucking there. Keep your damn mouth shut or I'll give you something to put in it to make you shut up!" He went into hysterics at his own innuendo. The ghosts saw that Royce had already begun without them. He knew what direction they were headed in. Obviously the bat creature and Rayne weren't in the ruins of the school so the only other possible place they could be was the shed.  
  
Royce hurried over to the baseball field, positive that he was on the right track. He looked over his shoulder to see that the others were hurrying to catch up with him. In his gut, which was exposed to the breeze, a feeling of dread was forming and he began to run to his destination.  
  
"They're in there!" Cried Susan from behind him. "I can feel it!"  
  
When he reached the shed, Royce didn't wait for the others or listen to the warnings that Rayne screamed. Instead he burst inside and was greeted by the darkness.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Rayne whimpered as Beezelbuth roughly tied her hands behind her back with rope. He then did the same thing to her legs. Then she felt a thick leather strap go around her neck as she was tied down to a table.  
  
"Please! I've done nothing!" She cried. Rayne was desperate and afraid as she imagined what was going to happen to her. Chills went through her soul as her fear increased and her mind wandered. She heard a deep, growled laugh come from the Master.  
  
"Yes..." He whispered, stroking her hair roughly. "Make yourself afraid. Fear the worst... Let your mind wander and your heart rate increase. Soon your soul will be mine again and for eternity!" He shouted this at her and struck her face as he said the last part. Rayne cried out as the pain seared in her cheek and it began to sting. The tears fell from the corners of her eyes and down the sides of her face. They burned like acid as they fell and she didn't understand. She had no physical body and yet he could strike her and touch her and she could cry and feel. His hand returned to her hair.  
  
"Oh Rayney... How I wish you weren't so obstinate. I admired your strength and your charisma. You were a creature of the night even before you realized it. You are a beautiful piece of artwork... the kind that cannot fall into the wrong hands or you will be ruined. You never realized your true potential. Darling, you were meant to be my queen for all of eternity. Together we would take over the world and slowly corrupt it until it was suitable for my mind to live upon it. Join me my love... it is your true destiny as I am your one true love," Beezelbuth persuaded.  
  
"Fuck you!" Rayne spat in disgust. "Royce is going to get me out of here. My heart could NEVER belong to something as hideous as YOU! Ouch!" She cried as he struck her cheek again. It had already welted from the blow before that and now it stung and burned worse than any other pain she'd ever felt before.  
  
"They have to be in here!" They heard Royce say from outside the door of the shed. Rayne's eyes filled with terror as she heard him coming closer.  
  
"NO!!!!" She screamed. "Royce! NO!!!!" But it was all too late. Royce had already entered and the lights came on by magic.  
  
Rayne watched in horror as Beezelbuth cast some sort of a spell in Royce and his body violently convulsed. Royce fell to the ground in a seizure as a gurgled cry escaped his lips.  
  
"You bastard!" Rayne shouted at Beezelbuth. "You're going to fucking die!" With that, Rayne disappeared from where she'd been strapped to the table. Beezelbuth looked around in confusion as he heard the other ghosts approaching.  
  
"Leave!" He cried, running toward the door to frighten away the others. He felt something-sharp slice into his back and he let out a horrible screech. He turned around to see Rayne with an axe raised over her head, preparing for the second blow. Her right cheek was welted and swollen considerably.  
  
"If you strike me again, I'll be dead," He whispered weakly as he fell to his knees. "If I die then so will your lover. If you don't kill me then you will be my queen and he shall live. Either way, I win."  
  
"Have it your way then," Rayne snarled as she swung the axe down open his skull. There was a wet cracking noise as she split both his skull and his brain in half. Half of his head fell away from his body and the other half remained attached.  
  
Rayne looked up to see that all of the other ghosts were watching her in amazement.  
  
"Wow!" Exclaimed Dana. "I've never seen so much rage before..." The others solemnly nodded. Rayne looked over to where Royce lay.  
  
He was still there and he had stopped convulsing. She placed her hand softly on the side of his face and turned his head toward her. He was unconscious, but he was still breathing. A tear of relief fell from Rayne's eye as she relieved he was still with her. The tear fell onto Royce's cheek and made him flinch.  
  
She stroked his cheek and his eyes fluttered open. Rayne smiled down at him as he slowly began to see clearly.  
  
"You're still here," She whispered hoarsely and kissed him softly. "He said you would be gone. But you're not."  
  
"No..." Royce said shakily. "I'll never leave you again."  
  
"So I've kept your love and your life. How beautiful."  
  
All of the ghosts gathered around the couple and watched as their love for each other exploded and was more real than ever. They'd forgiven each other and moved on from everything. He'd saved her and in the process, she'd saved him. It was all almost perfect...  
  
~*~*~  
  
AN: Sorry it took so long to get this chapter finished, but I hope you enjoy it. Please R & R. 


	16. Things Unravel

Okay, so it's been a while since I've been here, but I've read over the story and I'm hopefully gonna be able to start on it again soon. I still have an idea, so bear with me and hopefully I can work on it.


End file.
